fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meme TCG: DNA of the Soul
Meme TCG: DNA of the Soul is an real-time online card game, published by , that uses the concept of a sad nobody competing with others for internet relevance through desperate posting of memes on various sites in order to create a fun, strategic gameplay experience. It was first conceptualised as a passing thought, but it eventually become a small side project and then a fully-fledged game. The creator goal is to make this the first game for to "finish" as it provides the least amount of development complexity compared to the company's other games. Gameplay Each player has three meters: Relevance, Followers, and Haters. All of these meters read zero at the start of the game, but as the game progress, all of these parameters will increase and decrease. The goal of the game is to get your total Relevance to the maximum 1000. Players who reach -1000 Relevance will lose the game. The Internet Meme TCG takes place on a large field with a hexagon-shaped grid of hexagonal tiles called The Internet. On the opposing ends of the field lies are giant tiles that stand for the players. The Internet is liable to shifting in environment. These environments are called Platforms, each having their own rules, advantages, and disadvantages that are applied to the game. These Platforms shift involuntarily, or through player intervention. Playing certain Platforms to your advantage is a viable strategy. There are twelve Platforms at the moment, those being iFunny, Instagram, Facebook, Youtube, Google Images, Twitter, Imgur, Reddit, 9Gag, Know Your Meme, Tumblr, and 4Chan. Cards There are three different cards within the game. There are Meme Cards, which are the common means of increasing your Relevance and decreasing the Opponent's. Utility Cards are cards that players can use to inflict a variety of effects, either to benefit the player or hinder the Opponent. Event Cards are involuntarily drawn throughout the match, having unpredictable effects on the match. The player can only have a maximum of 12 Cards in their hand at a time. Every Meme Card possesses four numbers, corresponding to the card's four corners: The upper left number is the Damage Number (DN), which dictates how much base damage it inflicts; the upper right number is its Health Points (HP), which is how much damage it can take before being destroyed; the lower left number is its Post Number (PN), which is how much base Relevance you gain by playing it; and the lower right number is its Staying Power (SP), which is how many rounds it will stay on the board until it naturally disappears. Not all but most Meme Cards also have what's called Special Abilities, which act similarily to the effects of Utility Cards. Special Abilities may be constantly active, or only activated once certain conditions are met. There are five different kinds of Special Abilities. Assault abilities are activated whenever the Meme attacks, Post abilities are activated when the Meme is Posted, Trigger abilities are activated when certain conditions are met on The Internet, Passive abilities are constantly active whenever the Meme is on The Internet, and Bench abilities are only active when they're in your hand. Once you play a Meme Card, the card will disappear in the amount of turns as dictated by its Staying Power. Alternatively, it can be removed from the board, or Deleted, through the Delete option, being destroyed by other players' attacks, or by the effects of Special Abilities, Event Cards, and Utility Cards. When exhausted, Event Cards go to a universal Discard Pile, while Meme and Utility Cards go to their respective players' Memeyard Pile. Affinity There are five different Affinities that both Meme Cards and Platforms can be aligned to. These are Normie, Wholesome, Dank, Edgy, and General. Most Memes and Platforms have two different Affinities, one always dominant over the other (labelled the Major and Minor Affinity). The main function of Affinities is that you gain much more Relevance if both the Meme Card and the current Platform have at least one Affinity in common. However, just because a Platform is labelled a certain Affinity doesn't mean it's a bad idea to post other types of Memes, but it's generally more efficient to post same-Affinity Memes. Some affinities work better with some affinities more than others. For example, Normie Memes are obviously good to post to Normie Platforms, but you can still get quite a lot of Relevance to posting to Wholesome Platforms. Platforms with the Edgy affinity aren't as welcoming, however. Sequence Whoever goes first is dictated by a randomiser, or by a unanimous vote. When the game starts, each player is dealt 6 cards, consisting of Utilities and at least one Meme Card. The player can choose to redraw up to three times. From there, the player can use their turn to do a couple of things. They can choose to play, or Post, a Meme Card, on a tile of their choosing. A Meme can be posted to any tile that isn't occupied or blacked out. Posting a Meme is the main way to gain Relevance, netting you Relevance equal to their Post Number. The Meme cannot be used to attack until the next turn, however. While you can play any number of Memes you want, you can only play up to three Utility Cards per turn. Left clicking on a Meme you've posted will cause them to attack a Meme of your choosing, or the Opponent, when the turn ends. A Meme can only attack those in an adjacent attack, but this requirement doesn't apply to attacking the Opponent. As long as an enemy Meme is on The Internet, however, the Opponent is protected and can only be attacked directly by an adjacent Meme. Right-clicking on a Meme will move it to an adjacent tile. Followers and Haters Both Followers and Haters are a huge factor to consider when gaining Relevance. You naturally accumulate both whenever you Post a Meme; Followers are liable to share your Memes, while Haters will spread hate towards you, attacking your Relevance in a similar manner to enemy player Memes. The amount Followers and Haters provide/drain your Relevance is equal to a quarter of their number. Cards List Outside of matches, you are able to view the Event, Meme and Utility Cards that you currently have. In regards to Memes and Utilities, you can customise which cards and the amount of which is present in the deck from which you draw from. All cards have various methods of sorting, including Rarity and Date Received, as well Affinity, Health, Damage Number, Post Number, and Subcategory for Meme Cards. In order to get new cards, there are various ways to do this. The simplest way is to gain experience points through playing and winning matches, as you are rewarded a bunch of cards and currency every time you level up. You can also trade cards between players online, or buy them on the online store using the aforementioned currency. Meme Cards images coming soon Utility Cards images coming soon Event Cards images coming soon List of Platforms Trivia *How on earth are memes used to attack other players, you ask? Beats me, man. *I don't play Metal Gear Solid but I came across the cutscene on Youtube and I didn't have a better title, so there's the reference *Feel free to tell me how I classified these Platforms wrongly!! Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Trading Card Games Category:Online Games Category:Joke Articles Category:Joke Games Category:PC Games Category:Mingo